Just Another Day
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Little Neville Longbottom. So petty. He would die to see what would happen.


**Title: Just ****Another Day**

**Written by: AntiSocialOtaku**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Reason: I was feeling depressed.**

* * *

><p>He breathed in, not loudly because that would wake Harry Potter up. And no one in the Gryffindor tower would want that. The Golden Boy was somewhat insomniac and wake at the littlest provocative. And he couldn't have that. No, not tonight. Never.<p>

_Little Neville Longbottom_. A soft whimper escaped his mouth as he moved from the bed, freezing when Potter shifted and sighing in relief when he heard the rhythmic breathing.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So worthless he can't even make a Pepper-up potion_. His feet hit the floor with a dull thud, and again he froze to see if he woke anyone up. But no, no one woke.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So clumsy as to fall off his broom. _He walked to the sleeping portrait, carefully opening her up and closing her just as carefully. "No password. Fat Lady." He muttered, fleeing when she huffed in her sleep.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So stupid he stood up for his House, only to be stunned by the bookworm. _He was creeping, he knew that and didn't care. Mrs. Norris was watching him with her intelligent yellow eyes, as if knowing what he was going to do. "Don't." He said absently.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So cowardly to even hold his wand. _She was still watching, and a few seconds later he could hear the padding of her paws as she followed him. "Why? I'll be fine." Her sharp eyes narrowed at the barefaced lie.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So pitiful his parents sleep so they wont have to look at him. _He sighed and headed to the bathrooms, his wand in his hand and glowing a soft white as he opened the door.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So insignificant no one would know he was gone._ He sat in the middle of the room, an eery quietness settling around him. "No one... will... insignificant." His voice was quavering, Mrs. Norris sitting in front of him, tail wrapped around her legs.

_Little Neville Longbottom. So much a parasite, he's scared to hurt. _He ran his wand over his arm lightly, not yet marking the pale skin. "It's cold." His breath was visible in the air.

_Little Neville Longbottom_

_Can't you see where he's from_

_His Mother left him, in a state where he can't reach_

_His Father is sleeping peacefully- you can see  
><em>

_Stay and watch as he takes his life_

_A tiny life at that_

_Would anyone notice, if he were to die?_

_The scarlet color of his blood, though it was to be blue_

_The smiling face of one at peace_

_A twitching cat that watched, mourning in her own way_

_And a snapped wand that wont dare to spark_

_Really, he's free  
><em>

_Little Neville Longbottom_

_How worthless indeed_

_Would anyone miss this sad sight_

_A sad sight such as thee?_

"It's time to see. Though I know the truth." Ms. Norris 'meowed' comfortingly, and rubbed her head against the boy. "No. You can't soothe me anymore Mrs. Norris." He said brokenly. "All those time I will miss you." His head scratched the spot that he knew she loved and pushed her towards the door.

"You have to leave now Mrs. Norris." He smiled and again his voice was hollow. Like a doll who's strings been cut. "I can't do it anymore." But Mrs. Norris sat down at the door and watched, knowing that even if she were to get Filch, it would do no good because it would be too late. So she would do this one thing and mourn the lost of one whose life held no meaning.

The boy's face dropped and he grabbed his wand. "fine." He softened and reached out, but clenched his fingers in a fist. "Thank you... thank you for watching." And he turned away. "Worthless." A line of red appeared on his skin, his wand being the cause.

"Clumsy." Another joined, it was painful. "Stupid." His hand twitched and the cut grew larger. "Stupid." He repeated after seeing it. Blood spilled from his wounds, _such a pretty color against my skin._

"Cowardly." His hand tightened on his wand, eyes set in determination. "Pitiful." A long line was drawn from the artery in his wrist to the junction of his elbow. A harsh laugh escaped him. "**Insignificant.**" He growled, pain making his skin white.

"I am a parasite." His wand went to his neck as he gazed at Mrs. Norris. "Thank you- for mourning." And with one last cut to his jugular, Neville fell to the floor in a slump, his wand dropping to the ground- not even sparking.

**"Little Neville Longbottom. So worthless indeed."**

_OoO_

"Hey!" One of the Gryffindor boys called. "Where's Longbottom?" Harry looked around and shrugged, not knowing or caring. He did not know he that was... really. Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat and waved his wand, red and yellow sparks flying from the tip to get everyone's attention.

"It seems to me, we are missing a student." He said sadly. "A Mr. Neville Longbottom? Hm?" It was said as a question, though it was anything but. His blue eyes weren't twinkling anymore.

"Last night, at approximately 5:00 in the morning. Neville Longbottom committed suicide." This earned several gasps from the students and teachers. There was a moment of silence until a student from Slytherin interrupted.

"Oh dear!" The girl cried. "What if I do that! What if I get depressed?" Her boyfriend smiled slyly and kissed her deeply. "Really Maybelle? Would you get depressed with me?" He questioned. Maybelle flushed and giggled girlishly. "Of course not, my Snake." She said, loudly enough that the hall could hear her. "It was just a thought." And with that, the Great Hall went back to eat.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled amiacably and patted his Deputy Headmistress's hand. "Not to worry my dear, nothing else will happen I'm sure." And ate along with everyone else. After all... it was just another day.

But, unknown to everyone else. A soft sing song could be heard from the Third Years Boy's bathroom. You may like to sing along if you go, but the words... you'll never know.

_Soft laughter. **Little Neville Longbottom~**_


End file.
